


small joys

by goldilocks31



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort Food, Gen, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alphabet soup chases the cold away</p>
            </blockquote>





	small joys

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm Israeli(cat's out of the bag now, I'm going to run and hide) and I spent three years with my family in Canada. I was eight years old, and I loved alphabet soup, so much that when we left Canada I would ask my parents' friends to bring some   
> whenever they came to visit. I recently grew nostalgic and started missing it, and it came at just the right time since a friend   
> was going through a week from hell. I wrote this to cheer her up a bit, the song I'm quoting in the begining is a loose translation of an Israeli song called S'machot K'tanot which I love. Con-crit is welcome!

_“Angels will sing thy praises,_

_Small joys will sparkle like the stars”_

Small joys are hard to come by, just ask Dean. He’ll tell you that when you find one, you hold on to it for dear life. Dean cherishes every single one he has, stores them in his brain somewhere for safe keeping and when he needs them, he unlocks that safe and lets one out. Sometimes it’s Cas and his wings, wrapping him up in his sleep and shutting away the world, sometimes it’s Charlie and her smile and other times it’s alphabet soup. The kind you buy in a can at the store and bring home to your cupboard where it’s stored away until it’s needed.

 You don’t just heat up alphabet soup on any old cold day it has to be the greyest day of the year. And this can happen to you any time, so you need to keep your cupboard stocked. The pasta doesn’t have to be alphabet shaped, but it is a nice bonus, though Dean is partial to the animal shaped one. It reminds him of Charlie somehow, so he likes to keep cans of it and open them on days when regular alphabet soup just didn’t cut it.

The most important part of having alphabet soup was having someone who can heat it up for you, someone who knows exactly how you like your soup. You can heat it up yourself of course, but it’s always nicer to have someone else heat it for you, makes it more special that way. Dean would never understand people who shuddered at the thought of eating this soup. “Its garbage” they would say, “It’s for children, how can you eat that?” they would ask.

Dean had nothing but sympathy for these people they never learned to cherish small joys like he did. He finished his soup and put his bowl in the dish washer, heading for the shower. After he got out and dressed, he got into bed next to his sleeping brother. Sam looked very peaceful and Dean had to smile. He kissed his brother gently on his forehead. “You are my greatest small joy Sammy. I love you” he said and drifted off, holding his small joy close.


End file.
